


Tardy

by eremin



Category: Free!
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Crossdressing, Cute, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Napping, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, School Uniforms, Schoolgirls, Thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eremin/pseuds/eremin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa receives the wrong school uniform! Rei walks in on him trying on the schoolgirl outfit! Neck-biting and thigh-fucking ahoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tardy

Rei looks around Nagisa's living room and kitchen, but doesn't see him anywhere. He stopped by Nagisa's house to walk with him to the first day of school. After no one answered the door, Rei let himself in to make sure everything was okay.

"Nagisa!" Rei calls out as he pads through the hallway towards the other boy's room, already familiar with the layout of the small house.

"Nagis-" Rei is cut short as he sees his friend standing in the bedroom. Nagisa is looking in the mirror wearing a schoolgirl outfit - a fitted white short-sleeved blouse with a blue ribbon tie, a short beige plaid skirt and black thigh-high socks. He turns around and sees Rei watching him and blushes.

"Rei-chan, they gave me the girls uniform," he says with a chuckle, "hey, they gave you the boys one at least. I didn't even realize until I took it out of the packet just now. I don't know what to do. I can't go without uniform!" Rei just stares with his jaw hanging in shock.

"It's not that bad is it? Rei? You're embarrassing me," Nagisa blushes, diverting his gaze.

"No. No, you look... Beautiful," Rei stammers distractedly.

His eyes rake slowly down Nagisas body, taking in the smaller boy's feminine neck and shoulders, slim waist, nonexistent hips, the curve of his little bum, the indent of his socks tight around his thighs, slim fingers fussing with the hem of the skirt.

After awkward silence and staring, Rei almost drunk with lust, walks up to Nagisa, connecting their lips and sticking his knee between shorter boy's legs, pressing it against his cock.

"Rei! What are you-" Nagisa questions with wide eyes, stopping short when he sees Rei blush and look down, adjusting his glasses in embarrassment.

"G-gomenasai," Rei mumbles, rubbing his forehead in regret, "please excuse me, I ju-"

"No! No, Rei-chan, you're okay!" Nagisa giggles a bit, lacing his fingers together around the taller boy's neck, "I want more, actually. Please?"

Rei looks up, a bit surprised, before kissing Nagisa again. He un-tucks the boy's shirt, sneaking his hands up his hips, before grinding his groin against Nagisa's til they're both panting and fully hard.

He roughly grabs Nagisa, turns him around and pushes his body down against the desk. He grasps the boys hips and thrusts and rubs his erection against the other's bum, sticking high in the air.

Rei lets one of his hands slip up Nagisa's short skirt, fondling the smaller boy through his briefs, making him gasp quietly. Rei sticks his nose and lips against the back of Nagisa's neck, inhaling the boy's scent while mouthing at the hot, sensitive, tingling skin there.

Nagisa lets out a stuttering moan, gripping the edge of the desk hard as he feels the blue-haired teen behind him biting and sucking at his neck. Rei takes a step back from his body. Before he can protest, Nagisa hears the slide of a zipper, the shwick of a belt being hastily pulled out of its loops, and the rustle of fabric as Rei drops his trousers around his ankles.

Nagisa gulps when he feels Rei's strong hands, cold and trembling and calloused from the pole vault, fingering the exposed skin between the tops of his socks and the bottom of his underwear, the back of his pale thighs, hairless and skinny as a child's. 

"Nagisa," Rei whispers, suddenly so intimate, "you're so beautiful."

Rei knows he overuses the word "beautiful", but he knows no other word as perfect to describe the concept he loves so much. He licks at the blonde boy's ear, running his teeth over it, down his jaw, and over his sensitive neck. There, he nibbles and sucks at the skin til purple marks grow under the surface, so beautiful.

Meanwhile, Rei's hands find his briefs and pulls them down around his ankles, before hastily pushing Nagisa's down around his knees. He pushes the skirt up to rest along Nagisa's back before running his hands greedily over the curve of the boy's ass, so beautiful its blinding.

Nagisa produces a needy whine, sticking his bottom far up in the air and laying his blushing cheek flat onto the cool surface of the desk.

"C-c'mon, Rei-chan," he rushes, squeezing his eyes shut when he feels Rei's hand slide up his shirt, tracing and then pinching his nipple.

Rei uses his free hand to stroke himself a couple times, spreading the copius precum along his cock. He presses his hard, pulsing member, slippery with wetness, against the small boy's bum crack, letting it slide between the cheeks. He's not attempting to enter the boy, not today, just pressing his cock between their bodies for the pressure.

Rei reaches around the boy, taking his almost painfully hard cock in his hand, and Nagisa shudders in relief. He strokes the boy, letting his eyes fall closed, while rutting his own erection between round, pale bum cheeks. He tightens his hand on Nagisa's bare hip, probably creating a bruise.

Rei gasps when he feels Nagisa's small hand on his abdomen, stilling his thrusts. Then, through heavy moaning, he feels a small hand guide his cock a bit lower, nudging it at a tight space.

Rei opens his eyes to inspect, and sees a beautiful sight. Nagisa has his knees crossed and his thighs pushed tight together. Rei moans out loud, admiring how hot it is before thrusting between Nagisa's thighs.

Slippery with precum, Rei's cock slides in and out of the tight space created between Nagisa's thighs, making obscene squelching noises. Nagisa moans and whines uncontrollably, gripping the edge of the desk hard as Rei continues to wank him off with one hand, pinching his nipples with the other.

"K-kahh, yes, Rei-chan," Nagisa pants, "f-feels so good, brushing under my balls like that, ohhhh."

Rei bites his lip, as he scratches down Nagisa's chest, feeling himself getting high on this. He could definitely get used to doing this, and one day he'd go further and fuck Nagisa under this little skirt. Just the thought of it makes his body start tingling, a warm feeling of ecstasy spreading through his abdomen.

"N-nagi-" Rei moans through his heavy breaths, "Nagisa, uhnn, god Nagisa."

Rei removes his hands from the smaller boy's cock and chest, grabbing the backs of his fleshy thighs, right where his tall socks end. He digs his nails into the skin there, in need of something to grab onto as his thrusts start to become uneven and erratic.

Nagisa grabs his own cock, furiously jerking it as he thrusts back against Rei, loving the feeling of Rei's hardness sliding against his perineum. Nagisa shouts as he comes in his hand, his whole body tensing up and his face contorting.  
After a few more thrusts, Rei flips Nagisa's body around to face him, shoves his uniform shirt up his body, and grabs his own cock. With a few jerks, he is shooting his come all over Nagisa's pale tummy.

Rei all but falls onto Nagisa's bed, completely worn out, and motions Nagisa to come join him. Nagisa pulls his underwear back up before dragging himself to the bed and collapsing next to Rei. He lays his head on the taller boy's chest, and Rei wraps his arm around Nagisa's shoulders, holding him comfortably in place.

Rei looks over through sleepy eyes at the small blonde boy beside him. He observes how Nagisa is blushing the cutest shade of pastel pink, his lips shiny with spit, hickeys bruised in dark purple on his neck, hair somehow messed up, and eyelids fluttering closed - so beautiful. 

"Ahh, so you do like my outfit then, Rei-chan?" Nagisa giggles.

"I do," Rei answers dreamily, "but I don't think you should wear it to school."

"Why's that?"

"You look so beautiful, I don't think anyone would be able to keep their hands off you. I want to be the only one who sees you in this."

Nagisa just laughs and says "Okay, Rei-chan."

They end up falling asleep in Nagisa's bed. When they wake up, they run to Rei's house, where Nagisa borrows a way-to-big uniform, rolling up the pant legs and the blazer sleeves, putting the collar up to cover his bitten up neck. They end up being two hours late for the first day of school.

**Author's Note:**

> I once read a fic where a male character accidentally got the girls uniform, but I don't remember much about it, including what fandom it was for (and therefore can't find the fic)... but, yeah, this was inspired by that premise. 
> 
> If you know of that fic, please link it to me cause I'd love to find it!


End file.
